Ghostbusters
10 chapters. Five Character Build Parts: # Marksmans bullseye # Magnifying glass # Spooky plunger # Snail # Splat mark Chapter 1 Dialogue Options Texting with Dad: * Not right now ** Story continues * Would I have to pay u back? ** Story continues * I'm fine dad... ** Story continues Something that looks professional but also...(forces avatar wardrobe change). * Fun. ** Edgy look (change clothes) ** I'll take the fun outfit! (15 diamonds - one time pay) ** I'm ready to go. (Continue to main story) * Edgy. ** I'll take the Edgy outfit! (15 diamonds - one time pay) ** I'll try on the fun outfit! (change clothes) ** I'm ready to go. (Continue to main story) That stale fortune cookie I ate last night said soon I'm going to meet... * ...the man of my dreams * ...the woman of my dreams * ...the man or woman of my dreams Could I get your number? * Definitely! ** Marksman bullseye * Only for professional purposes. * Are you going to pay me? Never mind. You don't want to hear this. * Tell me! ** My coffee started shaking and bubbling...by itself. *** That's so cool! **** Magnifying glass *** Maybe it's time to cut down on the caffeine. *** Do we get free coffee? * Did that client ask for your number? ** Extra side dialogue *** My coffee started shaking and bubbling...by itself. **** That's so cool! ***** Magnifying glass **** Maybe it's time to cut down on the caffeine. **** Do we get free coffee? * Did Gale yell at you? Chapter 2 I'm covered in some kind of ghost-goo! * Back off, Spartacus! ** Spooky plunger * PLEASE don't slime me! * It's probably ectoplasm. ** Magnifying glass I'll have to... * Defend myself with a SPEAR! (costs 19 diamonds - one time cost) ** Are you a god? *** If you say so **** Story continues *** Not exactly... *** I'm a historian. **** Story continues (minor diff dialogue) * Run around screaming like a lunatic. Priceless inventory * They called them "proton packs". ** Marksman bullseye * It was Mirable's fault. * This auction house is HAUNTED! ** Magnifying glass Texting Dad #2 * Great! * Nothing unusual ** Story continues * Que sera sera ** Story continues (minor dif dialogue) Chapter 3 So you don't have our pizza? * Save the wise cracks! ** Marksman bullseye * There's pizza?! * There's an EMERGENCY! ** Spooky plunger I want to look... * HOT! ** Forces wardrobe change to avatar **# I think I'll... **#* This kick-ass outfit! (19 diamonds if not already purchased) **#* My smelly clothes. Have you and your soldiers come to join my army? * What exactly does that entail? * Hard pass. ** Splat * Sign us up. ** Spooky plunger Chapter 4 I've got to do something. I'll... * Use Elliot's proton pack to help Robin and Jane. (25 diamonds) ** Story continues * Hope for the best. Chapter 5 Until you've been properly trained. * You're no fun. * Let's get started! ** Story continues (minor dialogue) * How long will that take?! ** Story continues I can't wait to.... * Suit up (avatar clothing changes) It looks good on you * I want to KEEP my uniform! (24 diamonds) ** Story continues * I'm going to chase ghosts in my sweatpants. Ready to try it out? * What was that about "mechanical problems?" ** Snail * Hell yeah! ** Marksman bullseye * Is there an instruction manual? No one likes a backseat proton pack operator. * Please don't slime me... * I ain't afraid of no ghosts! ** Spooky plunger * Come at me, bro. ** Marksman bullseye Right CHARACTER NAME? * I'm coming along for the call. WOO! (cost 29 diamonds) ** Story continues *** The ghost's inside! **** I'll open it! ***** Story continues **** Let's BLAST the chest. **** Good, you open it. ***** Story continues * I'll stay behind... Chapter 5 Time to... * BLAST the ghost with a proton stream! (30 diamonds) ** Story continues * Chicken out and let Robin down. Is he/she flirting with me? * (I like it.) ** Story continues * (Too bad he doesn't stand a chance.) You'd think they were married or something... * They're not? ** Snail * Let's set them up. ** Magnifying glass * I don't think they'd make a good couple. See u soon :) * Looking forward to it ** Story continues * Don't be late ** Story continues * I want waffles What should I wear to brunch with NAME * Chic and classic ** I'll take xx look (30 diamonds) ** I want to try xx look ** I don't need a new style * Hot and modern ** I'll take xx look (30 diamonds) ** I want to try xx look ** I don't need a new style It's to die for! *rumble rumble* * ...Did you hear that? ** Magnifying glass * What's happening?! ** Snail * Oh my god, it's ALIVE! Chapter 6 I knew it! * Um, can we focus on the GHOST?! ** Spooky plunger * What's it to ya'? * Dorian and I are just friends! ** Splat Maybe you'd like to come over? We could order in. * I'd love to (30 diamonds) ** Story continues *** Then yes! **** Sure! ***** Story continues ****** I'm looking forward to it... ******* Kiss Dorian passionately ******** Story continues ******* Kiss Dorian on the cheek ******* Wave goodbye **** I'll think about it... **** I can't. * I have to go home and call my dad. ** Story continues (diff dialogue) Yep, trying to make up for getting the team in trouble with the PCOC last year. * What happened? ** Magnifying glass * You? Trouble? Never. ** Marksman bullseye * What's the PCOC again? Not before you put on your Ecto goggles (forces wardrobe chance) * I want my own Ecto Goggles! * Let me try them on. ** OF COURSE I want my own Ecto Goggles! (30 diamonds) *** Different dialogue, story continues ** I don't need cool equipment. *** Negative response. Miss event. I'm not sure, what do you think? * It's not quite you. ** Story continues * It's really ugly. * It's pretty, in a retro way. ** Story continues, diff dialogue Chapter 7 name can I talk to you about something? * Did I do something wrong?! ** Snail * What's my training score?! * Did you see my perfect shot? ** Marksman bullseye But the truth is, I don't have a lot of friends outside of work. * We can be best friends. ** Story cont (minor dialogue changes) * Who needs quantity when you have quality? ** Story continues * That doesn't surprise me. How are we going to take out Romulus with this guy breathing down our necks? * We'll find a way. * We need to distract him. ** Story continues * Maybe Greg's right. Bring the team * why? ** Story continues * ru ok? ** Story continues * we're busy You don't understand, the statue was growling right before you got there! * I believe you. ** Splat * You probably imagined it. * It's not like that'd be unusual for us. ** Spooky plunger I'm going to... * Defend Robin and help him investigate the statue (30 diamonds -one time pay) ** Event story portion * Throw Robin to the wolves. Chapter 8 Did attack us first. * TIMED REPLY ** We had no choice but to fire back. *** Story continues ** But we should have been more careful. *** Story continues Jane you look... * Beautiful! ** Story continues * Feminine. * Completely different. ** In a good way? *** Definitely! **** Story continues *** I think so. Bridal party outfit Character forced dress change * Let's wrap it up! (30 diamonds) * I don't care what you want me to wear. This whole wedding planning isn't really my forte if you couldn't tell. * Yeah, no kidding! * Everything's going to be okay. ** Magnifying glass * At least it'll be over soon. ** Spooky plunger Well I was wondering... * Will you be my date to the wedding? (30 diamonds) ** Story continues * You can stay for the ceremony too, I guess. ** Story continues It's the WRONG cake! * What a DISASTER! * Are you absolutely sure? ** Snail * You're crazy. ** Marksman bullseye Chapter 9 I'm ready to... * Help Robin capture the cake ghost (30 diamonds). * Go find Elliot. ** Story continues And you just happened to have your proton pack with you? * Topher, you need to chill. ** Snail * Of course she did! * At least she's not a coward. Destruction of public property * So not what I meant. * Who cares about the park?! * Who do you work for again? ** Splat We need this for our research * Make a run for it with the trap! (30 gems) * Hand over the trap to Greg. ** Story continues Chapter 10 There's no way... * You worry too much. ** Spooky plunger * Let's impeach him instead. * The city's DOOMED! U guys need to come quick!!! * Where ru? ** Story continues * ru okay?! * did u see big lincoln? You must join him. * Who the hell are you? * Well, you're obviously a whack job. * Don't make me hurt you. ** Marksman bullseye We can spoilers * I'm gonna have to pass. * You LIED to me! ** Story continues * But I saved your life. Easier said than done! * Focus all your concentration into aiming at the spear without hitting Elliot. (30 diamonds) * Just start firing like crazy. ** Story continues *Chance of minor character misgendering you (playing him, was called her). Character Attributes This screen at the end of a chapter shows you your current character stats percentage and gives a brief description that can change. Ghost Chipper * You are a master of strategy, a chess player in a ghostbuster suit. Plan ahead, but trust your instincts, more often than not, they're right. * If your heart beats faster, listen to it. No matter how much you think you know, your heart should lead the way. Proton Pistol (25% Marksman bullseye) * You are the one everyone goes to when they have a mystery in their hands.Your knowledge and experience makes you and invaluable asset to the team. * You are detail orientated and a perfectionist. But things are about to get messy. Get ready to improvise. * You follow the rules, you ask the questions, and you do the research. That's why you are prepared for anything that comes your way. Hyper-Ionizer * You are about to face an uncanny truth: You don't know who you are. But don't panic, this adventure will answer all your questions. Ghost Transporter (High Snail & Magnifying glass) * That little voice in your head telling you "you're not good enough" is lying. You are AMAZING. So just ignore the self doubt and take a leap of faith. Blob Ring * Yes, you might not know as much as everyone else. But what you lack in knowledge you make up in heart, and that's what makes you great. * Take a deep breath and think what your next move should be. You might not be much of a planner, but the task at hand requires your full attention. Ghostbuster Extraordinaire (3x at +23%: Magnifying glass, Snail, Marksman bullseye * You've got all the makings of the ultimate Ghostbuster! You ain't afraid of no ghost! Proton Glove (22% Splat & Marksman bullseye) * Life is unexpected, and you embrace that...with a pinch of salt. You plan for scenarios A to Z, but you are also ready to change courses in a beat.